The Requiem
by EzraEssence
Summary: What if M-21 isn't the last of the M-series? That there was one that had escaped the Union, but M-21 and M-24 thought he was long dead? Everyone, please meet M-17. WARNING! Suggestive Adult themes.


**The Requiem**

What if M-21 isn't the last of the M-series? That there was one that had escaped the Union, but M-21 and M-24 thought he was long dead? Everyone, please meet M-17.

Takes place after around the guys came back from Lukedonia.

NEWS! Special Chapter! Both Ch1 & 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The One Who Kidnaps

I never thought I would actually find him here, but after hearing the commotion happening in South Korea, I had to find out for myself. Lately, the union has been moving around, more specifically the 12th Elder has been a lot more active.

The Creepy ugly bat sent DA-5 there and now Dr. Arith. I had to find out what was happening, so I happened to tail Yuriy.

Through the cameras I sent out, I was able to look through the footages unseen and imagine my surprise. The Doctor Arith was some cyber woman: powerful, but then easily defeated.

Then…that's when I found him. M-21. I couldn't believe; I wasn't the last of the M-series, but here was M-21. Healthy looking and looking sexy in that black suit. It took all my might not to just charge in there and get him. No. I have to be craftier in my execution.

I had been tailing him ever since I found him, and I managed to stray from detection of Tao, the brilliant mind of former DA-5, though I think he knows I'm there and just waiting for me to strike. I'm pretty sure though he doesn't know that I'm tailing M-21. I had been going over their patrol patterns, and after getting the gist of it, I decided that it was now time.

I was about to, but then he disappeared off with the other two modified humans. Damn. I guess I'll have to wait.

I didn't have to wait so long surprisingly. They were all back in a week, living in that Principal's house. Modified humans living with Nobles... what a funny sight. Still, he seemed…happy.

The Monday night came and I thought it was finally time to go. Takeo was several miles away and so was Tao. The trio liked patrolling in farther away to cover more distance once in a while, and this is one of their rounds.

I watched him from the shadows and he was on the edge, talking through the comm-link.

M-21 stood there, looking all over. "The children are going to PC bang with _Him_? …I somewhat pity _Him_, especially with how Han Shin—AH!"

I hit him from the back of his neck and down he went. Of course, I had to grab him before he would fall off the roof. I took him in my arms, looking down at him, admiring him for a moment. There was still that scar vertically across his lips. His fair complexion and his silver hair.

My admiration of him didn't last long as I could hear through the comm-link that his teammates were calling his names. I better run.

I took off the earpiece and dropped it on the floor for them to find. I took M-21 in my arms, and ran off with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tao bent over and picked up the earpiece. This was bad. Who could have taken M-21? Would it be Crombel? Yuriy? Why now? It just seemed out of place.

"Humph! That M-21 Getting himself captured so easily…" Regis complained, but in truth, he was extremely worried. He heard about the experiments—only a little bit, but it was enough to understand that experimentation and torture were of the same property.

"…Tao? Does M-21 still have his phone?" Takeo asked and Tao realized that they could track the GPS of his phone.

"Good idea, Number 2!" Tao sat down and took out his laptop from Takeo's bag. "Hold on there, Number 4. We're coming to save you."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The One who sexually Harasses Who

What happened? M-21 thought. He remembered being clobbered from behind and then darkness followed. Now where was he? He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on a white bed. If it weren't for the wall decorations, the lamp, and the odd tourist poster of Seoul, he would have assumed he had been captured by the Union.

M-21 quickly sat up, looking around. It looked like he was in a studio apartment since the bedroom was in the same place in a living room and the kitchen was right there.

Why was he here?

"Yo!"

M-21 was startled as he looked over to see a tall red-head man with green eyes and a smirk on his face.

"You look well," The stranger said, wearing a coy smile now.

M-21 glared at this stranger. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" He demanded.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your older and wiser brother?" The redhead asked, approaching him now and M-21 got up to his feet.

"I don't have a brother!"

"Sure you do! You had a hundred of them, remember?"

M-21 flinched at that response. A hundred? No…no all of them were dead. They were all...dead. M-24 was dead too, and he was all alone now. There's no one else that could be… And besides, who was this person? He didn't recognize him!

No wait….the face…that smile… M-21 slowly approached him, scrutinizing his face.

The redhead smiled warmly now. "Starting to recognize me now, cub?"

"M-….M-M-17?" M-21 managed to speak his name, shaking and trembling. No, this wasn't possible. They had torn him into pieces. There was no way he's back. There was…

Then he felt a hand caressing his cheek and M-17 drew closer and spoke his name, "M-21…" Before M-21 could protest, he felt his lips on his, kissing him softly.

It took a moment to register in M-21's head of what had happened and quickly he pushed M-17 back.

"W-w-w-what was that for!?"

M-17 only smirked at the flustered cub and he only charged at him. They fell onto the bed with the older redhead on top of him, pinning him down.

"M-M-17!" M-21 protested as he struggled to get free, trying to kick him off, but M-17 only placed his hands above his head with just one hand. The other hand was busy rubbing his chest, roaming around.

M-17 could see the blush deepen on his cub's cheeks, leaving him only more aroused and excited. His smirk widened. "You've grown…I wonder if here…too…?" His hand started moving down to his lower abdominal region…and further down more, nearing his crotch.

M-21 was starting to panic and he did the next thing that could help him. He pulled his head back and thrust forward, colliding heads against M-17. That managed to stop M-17 as he fell to the side, rubbing his head.

M-21 didn't feel sorry. "You…haven't changed… YOU SEXUAL HARRASSER!"

HUK!

"OW!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There! I managed to track M-21's phone," Tao said as he continued tracing it. "Strange… It's odd how the perpetrator never smashed his phone. Did he want us to find him?"

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at that. This enemy…did he want them to find him? "Whatever the reason, we'll have to go see for ourselves. Where is his location, Tao?"

Tao started typing fast, getting the tracing to show up on the map. "Hold on…ah…" The hacker was shocked.

"What is it?" Regis asked.

"…Jae-Ho Apartments…two miles away from here."

. . .

. . .

…What?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ahh…so you're hunted by the Union, but for some reason, 13th Elder Crombel is hiding your betrayal and your existence… Wow…and all because you didn't turn out to be a failure, but a werewolf-well, not exactly a true werewolf," M-17 said.

M-21 looked at him. "Wait! You've met real werewolves?"

"Only once, but I don't really know much about them. Besides, you have other important questions, right?"

"Yes, I mean… where have you been? What happened?" M-21 asked, looking at his older comrade expectantly, wishing to know the truth.

They were both sitting on the couch, which was formerly the bed; it was a sofa bed. They were sitting next to each other, with glasses of water on the coffee table that had been moved back in its place. It was 1:00 A.M. already and he's probably worrying Tao and Takeo, but it seemed M-21 lost his phone, and M-17 said he didn't see it. Oh well. He'll come back tomorrow morning.

M-17 smiled only and after a moment, he answered, "I escaped… when they transferred me from one facility to the next, I thought I was going to be euthanized. I was wrong. Crombel had a successful experiment and he wanted to try it on me. I got into it and…well… I died."

"You died?!"

"I died…but before I was cremated, I came back to life and…well, let's just say all I saw was red. I went… I went berserk and killed everyone there," M-17 said hesitantly, shameful of his actions. "I…ran off. I escaped without thinking of you and the others—"

"No. Don't go there." M-21 cut him off from there. "…I don't care if you left us, you had no obligation to us."

"But-"

"Shut it, M-17. No matter what… There's nothing that you could have done if you came back to find us. You would have been captured again anyway," M-21 glared at him, making sure his comrade didn't talk anymore of regret, because there was none. "…I'm glad…you ran off." His voice softened and M-17 looked at him with shock.

"Are you… are you really…?"

"Yes, I—What are you doing?" M-21 asked suspiciously as he was backing off a bit when M-17 was moving closer to him. Just a little too close. M-17 was like this to him and the others, always…what was the word? Flirting…no, sexually harassing each of them.

M-17 just continued, crouching over him now. "Are you really glad? And…not mad when I left you…?"

"….No… I'm glad…" M-21 managed to speak but softly. "I'm glad…I'm not alone."

M-17 smiled warmly and he leaned in closer and closer. Their lips closing in distance…then he kissed something hard and not soft like lips. M-17 opened his eyes and saw he had kissed his comrade's hand. M-21 stopped him with his hand.

"What are you doing?" M-17 asked mused.

"I should be the one asking you that… pervert!" M-21 glared right at him, though he was glad to see him again, but once again, his antics had not changed. "Now get off me!"

"No."

M-21 pushed him and M-17 only insisted to get on top and soon they both ended up on the floor with M-17 on top of him again.

"Damn you! Why are you so persistent?! Let go of me!"

"Hold on, I want to see how much you've grown!" M-17 started tugging on his shirt, snapping the buttons off. "Ehh… not bad. Nice muscle tone-"

"I said... LET GO!"

SLAM!

"M-21!" Three voices were heard, running inside, and they stopped seeing the scene before them; it didn't look good. There was a redhead on top of a flustered M-21, ripping off his shirt; it looked similar to a rape scene. None of them were amused.

Takeo was the first to move as he drew his pistol aiming at M-17.

M-21's eyes widened, "Tak-!"

_**BANG!**_

* * *

That's it! Wait for Chapter 3! Please review!


End file.
